


Caring

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Seasonal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Based on the prompt: I'm cold, come closer.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 10





	Caring

Winter had come fast to New York and you were already beginning to combat snow on your way to work. You didn’t mind winter or snow, but you hated the cold. Sonny found it ironic, laughing at how you could possibly love the coldest season and hate the cold. But Sonny was like his own personal heater, he never became cold. Sure the both of you wore coats, but you burrowed under layers, while he maybe needed a scarf.

He’d been able to take the weekend off, the Carisi clan was having a family dinner on Sunday, and the two of you were going Christmas shopping Saturday. Your apartment had been decorated for the Holidays since the start of November, a mix of Thanksgiving an Christmas decorations until Thanksgiving passed. Now your apartment had turned into a winter wonderland, complete with the freezing cold.

The heat had gone out two days ago, and while your landlord was great and came to look at it immediately after being notified, he hadn’t been able to do anything about it other than find a repairmen. Yet it seems broken heaters were a common problem in the winter, and the only time he could come fix the heat was Monday morning. It was your only option so you agreed.

Sonny had texted to say he was staying a little late so you ordered pizza and sat on the couch under a pile of blankets watching the holiday movie marathon on tv. When Sonny, walked through the door of your apartment he smiled at the sight of you on the couch.

“How was work?” you asked, watching him put a couple slices on a plate.

“Jury found the guy guilty. He’s going away for most of his life. But we also have a new case.” he sighed, coming to sit next to you. He took a few of the blankets leaving you freezing.

“You care, Sonny, that’s the important part. That you care enough to want to help people. No I'm cold, come closer”

Sonny fixed the blankets so that they were covering you both better, before moving closer so that you felt his body heat.

“What movie’s on next?”

“Rudolph. But we still have a half hour of this one”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (@locke-writes)


End file.
